Your Dark Angel
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Vergil falls for a mysterious girl and will do anything to protect her. Even if that means throwing aside his cold nature and protect her. VergilxOC


Your Dark Angel

Another Devil May Cry Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Vergil belongs to capcom, and the OC in this story, Darke belongs to my bestest friend in this entire universe. I know she's been going through a rough time, and I'm hoping that this can help her out. If you read this Yamimori-dear I hope you like it.

Vergil wondered around the city streets at night looking for an actual opponent worth his time and skill. He held Yamato firmly in his grip looking around the gathering mists. He had noticed a woman about his age with dark hair wonder around the corner trying to get back home. He had no idea why but he abandoned his quest for a fight and followed her. For some odd reason he was captivated by her beauty, and mystery. The woman wove through the streets like a silent silhouette that danced around the twisted walkways. He only lost sight of her once due to a lowly demon going on its way to find a meal. Normally he wouldn't deal with such bothersome things. He watched the woman move around to her apartment. He watched her shadow move around the many windows dancing along the walls and glass barriers.

After nearly a month he found himself growing attached to the young woman. Everything about her seemed to captivate him. From her dark hair, her fair skin that was never blemished, and even those eyes that held the mysteries of her past deep in their depths. He wanted to claim her as his, and he was going to do just that. He ran into her a few days later at a small corner cafe. They kept glancing at each other and she would turn and look at him from time to time. He would look back at her and she would turn away giggling slightly. Finally the son of Sparda sat next to her and tried to actually talk to her.

"Hello.." he said rather nervously. Something he was never known for.

"Hi there" The woman smiled.

"I'm Vergil" he said trying to find his words.

"I'm Darke" she smiled again and got up to leave. She motioned for the white haired man to follow and keep her company.

Vergil followed and soon got to know Darke a lot better, even on a close friend level. Darke was everything she seemed to be, and then some. He learned that she could fend for herself quiet well, but that didn't bother him. That reassured him that she could take care of herself if demons ever came after him. He stopped himself from thinking, he was obviously losing himself. Why would anyone even want to be close to him? He was a cold hearted psychopath, as some called him, so why would he even get attached to anyone? Although he found that Darke had captured his heart, and wouldn't let go of it. He had found himself having dreams of her when he caught the little sleep he did. All he could ever think of was that warm smile, those laughing eyes, the dark hair that reminded him of the night. He finally realized one thing that he thought would never happen. He was in love.

Later that night a Phantom, one of the strongest demons in the underworld had attacked the apartment building Darke lived in. Vergil was there quickly trying to find her through the fire and rubble. He finally found her corned by the demon, and could see the fear in her eyes. That was something that wasn't normal for him to see. The Phantom lifted up one of its claws to harm the poor girl. Without a second thought he stepped into the claws path. Feeling the claw stab him through the heart .He cringed and felt blood run down the side of his mouth and felt his conscious fade. Although he still had to protect her.

"Vergil!" Darke cried fighting off her tears.

"I'm fine" He replied quietly coughing up blood at an alarming rate.

The Phantom laughed and went to finish him, but the blow never connected. Instead it fell into two halves and collapsed onto the ground. Vergil was breathing heavily and looked down at Yamatos blade. It was covered in the Phantoms blood along with his own. He looked back at Darke and collapsed onto the ground. The wound was taking its toll on him, but an even worse one on Darke. He could see that she was in tears and had picked him up. He was now in her arms and could only stroke her cheek.

"Why did you do that?" Darke asked crying.

"Because...I...I love you.." He replied weakly.

She looked back down at him stunned and gently kissed him, "Vergil...please...don't..you can't die on me"

Vergil smiled and kissed back, "Dont' worry..its going to take more then that to kill me..." He sat up and cringed slightly.

Darke smiled weakly and hugged him crying into his chest, "Vergil..I l-love you too!"

Vergil smiled and held her close, "No harm will ever come to you. I am your dark angel, and I will protect you no matter what"

**Ok so here is the end. Thank you for reading and please review. I am aware that Vergil may be a little OCC, but as I mentioned this is for someone I hold very close. I hope that when she reads this that it will make her smile.**


End file.
